A Perfect Place
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: New Directions make to Nationals this year and being in New York gives a certain couple gets an idea.  Just some fluffy Klaine to make you smile!


**So this idea has been floating around my head for a while. Not sure why, but it's time to get it out of there.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. By that definition, I do not own any of this.**

* * *

><p>Seeing New Directions go on to Nationals in 2012 was a shock to no one. With Vocal Adrenaline being caught holding back exceptionally talented students, their overall talent level had fallen and fallen hard. Aside from that, the Warblers seemed to have lost some of their gusto with Blaine being gone. Turns out that Sebastian didn't hit it off with the ladies as well as Blaine seemed to.<p>

After the initial shock and awe from being in New York again, the group was now standing in their hotel being split off into their rooms.

"Okay gang," Mr. Shuester called to gather their attention. "This year we have a bit of an issue with certain couples in the group." Blaine and Kurt both seemed to find their shoes rather interesting while they felt their friends' knowing smirks. "But it's not going to be an issue if Kurt doesn't mind rooming with the girls again this year?"

Kurt seemed to sigh in relief and nodded. Mr. Shue seemed as equally relieved at the idea. "Now you guys can't say I suggested that or even know about this because, regardless of his sexuality, he's still a boy and that's frowned upon so, lips are sealed, got it?"

Everyone nodded with grins before rushing their teacher to grab room keys and run off to the elevators. Kurt and Blaine fell behind a bit in a slow stroll. Now that they were out of Ohio, they could hold hands without judgment.

"I can't wait until you're here with me," Kurt said with a dreamy smile. "Sure it's two years away, but can you imagine? Instead of this being a hotel, it's the lobby of our really awful apartment."

Blaine chuckled and allowed himself to dream a bit into the future. Normally, he wouldn't. He loved Kurt with all of his heart, but he also knew the realistic statistics of high school sweethearts. But now that they were so far from their reality, he gave in to the futuristic fantasies of Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel with a beautiful apartment in Manhattan where he worked on his song writing and Kurt would be rehearsing for his latest lead role. Sometimes there were kids running around in little bowties and Mary-Janes, but that freaked him out a bit.

Instead of voicing his fantasies, Blaine simply laid his head on Kurt's shoulder while they waited for the elevator. "I can't wait either."

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness we're not doing original songs this year," Mercedes said happily. She stretched out on the bed she was sharing with Santana. "I don't know about you guys, but being able to just relax and rehearse while seeing this fabulous city is such a better deal."<p>

"While I do agree with you Mercedes, I think that this would be a great opportunity to be practicing our harmonies right now since we're without the boys," Rachel instructed from the desk of their room.

"Good luck that Rachel," a voice called from the bathroom. Kurt stepped out in his neatly creased suit with his hair coiffed to a purposefully messy perfection. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, Blaine has been a perfect gentleman and reserved us a table at Sardi's so I will have to bid you adieu for now."

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door that cut through the wishes of luck and Rachel's mutterings of losing and it being Kurt's fault. Said door was opened to reveal a very dapper Blaine holding a single Lily out for his date.

Even though they'd been together for over a year now, Kurt still managed to shock Blaine into silence with just a single smile and breathy "Hello handsome."

"You look so wonderful Kurt," he said giving him a slow kiss. Ignoring the catcalls from behind them, Blaine pulled back and handed over the white flower. "Are you ready to go?"

"Very." Kurt turned to set the flower down on the desk and to grab his wallet and keycard. He gave a wry grin and told the girls to "not wait up."

* * *

><p>"Have I ever told you perfect you are? I mean, you got us into Sardi's and, while I know that you had nothing to do with it, Stephen Sondheim was there and then you managed to get them to allow you to serenade me. You are perfect," Kurt said punctuating each of the last three words with a kiss.<p>

"You're so perfect to me too," Blaine said with a small tear in his eye. "Remember when we were on the stage last year, after West Side Story?"

Kurt nodded with a smile at the memory of what happened after that. "When I said that I was so proud to be with you."

"Right," his boyfriend replied. "Well, I was always afraid that I was never good enough for you, and I still am and probably will be forever, but tonight, right now, might be the first time I feel almost good enough for you."

"What's bringing this on, Blaine?"

He frowned slightly and pulled Kurt over to the nearest bench. They sat down and Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his.

"Being here with you scares me," he starts. Kurt opens his mouth in a slightly nervous way but Blaine holds up a hand. "Not in that way. It just scares me that you are going to be here with all of these people around and I'm going to be so far away from you. I know that we're young, Kurt, but I don't think I could ever feel this way about another person ever again. And I don't know if we're soul mates, but I don't want anyone else. Since Sebastian tried to get after me, it made me realize that you're it for me."

"Oh god, Blaine." Kurt brought a hand up to wipe away his tear filled eyes. He gave a small laugh. "You know that I hate to cry too. But you're right Blaine. We might be young and we might be separated for a year, but I don't really see any other option for me. I don't want to hold you back and I know that you want to the same for me, but no other man here will ever measure up to you and no that's not a short joke." Blaine smiled a watery smile. "Blaine, I love you and I don't you to ever feel for one second that I will ever leave you. You're pretty much stuck with me."

"Not completely," Blaine muttered. Kurt gave him a questioning look. He sighed and continued. "Before you say anything, can I just say that yes I know that we're young and yes this might be stupid but-"

"Blaine, are you going to suggest what I think you're suggesting?"

"Does it involve and very wonderful you and a very nervous me and a courthouse here in New York?"

Kurt smiled and threw his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I'd say yes then."

* * *

><p>"Dude, where you and Kurt? It's getting late," Finn asked when Blaine waltzed into the shared hotel room with a huge smile on his face.<p>

"No way, the hobbit got laid!" Puck exclaimed. He held his hand up for a high-five before Finn threw pillows at him.

"Gross dude, that's my little brother and his boyfriend."

"Don't worry Finn, I just took Kurt to dinner and then we went to Central Park. It was very PG," Blaine assured him. "Anyone up for the Dark Knight?"

Happy that he managed to distract them all, Blaine pulled out his cell phone and entered the contact he needed.

_From Blaine:  
>So if I ask you something, will you promise not to freak out?<em>

_From Finn:_

_sure man. whats up?_

_From Blaine:_

_Kurt and I are doing something tomorrow and need you and Rachel to come with._

_From Finn:_

_this isnt some weird gay kink thing is it?_

_From Blaine:_

_No, we just have something to do. Remember how you promised not to freak out?_

_From Finn:_

_yeah_

_From Blaine:_

_Well, Kurt and I decided to get married._

Going against his word, Finn began to splutter and choke on his diet Coke.

"You okay man?" Sam asked from the corner in his latest Batman voice.

Blaine shot Finn a look, so his reply was "Yeah, just caught up in the awesomeness of Morgan Freeman."

The other boys nodded in agreement and went back to the movie.

_From Finn:_

_burts gonna kill you_

_From Blaine:_

_Unless he doesn't find out until we're much much older._

_From Finn:_

_i guess…are you guys sure about this? its kind of a huge deal_

_From Blaine:_

_I know, but we both want to do this. We know that we're it for each other and I love Kurt with more than all of my heart. No matter how many times I see him, my heart still stops and I can't breathe. He's perfect. He's my soul mate._

_From Finn:_

_all right all right. no need to get sappy. fine. but why me and rachel?_

_From Blaine:_

_Not only do we need witnesses, but also he really wanted his family there and you and Rachel are closer than Burt and Carole are right now. We'll have a huge ceremony later, but we want to do this now. You're his family Finn. We need you there._

_From Finn:_

_okay. what time tomorrow?_

_From Blaine:_

_Noon. This way we can get out at lunch and no one will suspect anything._

_From Finn:_

_cool. i dont have to tell rachel do i?_

_From Blaine:_

_Oh no. Kurt's doing that._

_From Blaine:_

_But thank you Finn. It really means a lot to me._

_From Finn:_

_no problem man. youre actually really cool. i'm happy that youre gonna be another little brother for me._

Blaine gave a smile to Finn who looked slightly awkward but gave out a knuckle for Blaine to pound.

On the other side of the wall, all of the girls were gathered around and giving each other either a manicure or pedicure.

"So, Porcelain," Santana said with her knowing smirk. "how was date night with the hobbit?"

"His name is 'Blaine' Satan. And it was perfect. Except my energy is drained and while I know that this will kill my caloric intake for the day, I need a Diet Coke. Come with me Rachel?"

The short brunette smiled and leapt up to join him. Once they were in the hall, Kurt stopped her and turned her to meet his eyes.

"Rachel, if I tell you something will you promise to not to yell, scream, shriek, or tell anyone and by anyone I mean not even your dads or your diary?"

"Who told you about my diary?" Kurt gave Rachel a look and she sighed. "Yes, fine. Now what is it? You aren't sick or anything right?"

"No of course not. It's just…Blaine and I decided to go do something tomorrow and we need you and Finn to be there for us."

Kurt kept walking to the hall and Rachel ran to keep up. "Wait what is it? What is it? What is it?"

"If you must know, we've decided to marry-" At this point, Rachel let out a happy shriek and began to jump so Kurt covered her mouth "-while in New York to ensure that the other know the other is always there even if we're separated."

After her excitement died down to that of a small puppy, she began to go off about how romantic the idea was and how happy she was for the two boys.

"Now, listen to me Rachel. You can't tell my dad or Carole or even Mr. Shue, let alone any of the other New Directions members. We're going to have a bigger ceremony when we're older and my dad won't kill Blaine, but as for now, it's a secret. I just don't want to do this without any family and since Finn is my younger brother and you're my best friend so this is the closest thing I'll have for now," Kurt said with a small sigh. He really did want his dad there, but Ohio is just not as accepting yet.

Rachel didn't know what to say so she just wrapped her arms around her taller best friend and said, "Whenever you need me, wherever you need me, I'm there for you Kurt."

Kurt gave her a warm hug in return. When they let go, he said ,"I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted a Coke so you can head back if you want. I'll be right back."

Rachel smiled and bounced back to the room. She sat back down and let Santana set to work on her hands.

"Hold up. I think man hands has some gossip on her," Santana said. She paused on the manicure and studied Rachel's face. "I was right, she's got something good."

Rachel pursed her lips and shook her head. She was never very good at lying.

"Yes you do. Now spill or I'll make sure that your hands look like a shredder got to them."

Being terrified of the cheerleader, Rachel began to spill everything that Kurt admitted to her. "But you guys can't tell anyone or let Kurt know that I told you, okay? He'll be so angry."

"Don't worry Rachel. We won't say anything," Quinn assured her. Before anyone else could say anything, Kurt came back and they all managed to go back to their version of normal.

Tina, very discreetly, pulled out her phone and sent out a mass text to both the girls and guys, sans the couple in question, Rachel and, she assumed, Finn.

_From Tina:_

_Rachel let it spill that Kurt and Blaine are getting married so I think that we should all surprise them and be there as witnesses. It would mean a lot to them, I think. Are you all in?_

_From Puck:_

_Sam and I say hell yeah_

_From Mike:_

_You're so sweet, baby. Always thinking about others. Of course I'm in._

_From Quinn:_

_The Unholy Trinity is game._

_From Mercedes:_

_So proud of my boo! Of course!_

Tina smiled and went back to watching the chick flick that they put on as background noise.

* * *

><p>"All right guys, let's take a lunch break," Mr. Schuester called out in the auditorium they were given for dance practice. "Say two hours, then back to the rooms for vocal rehearsals?"<p>

They all agreed and went to change. Amazingly enough, none of the New Directions members had let it slip of what was happening today. While Kurt and Blaine never seemed to notice, their friends had been giving them the happiest looks all day.

Blaine pulled Kurt aside after dance. "Are you ready for today?"

His boyfriend smiled widely. "Of course. It's going to be the best day of my life so far."

"So far?"

"Don't give me that look Blaine Anderson. I only mean that it will be seconded to us having a ceremony that I will have years to plan and then possibly having kids in the future," Kurt mused. "Or until I win a Tony."

"Of course, the Tony was a give-in," Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

Kurt gave in to the small gesture for a minute before tapping him on the chest. "Okay honey. You are not to see me until we are at the courthouse at noon. Remind me of the address again?"

"141 Worth Street in Manhattan."

"And you filed for a marriage certificate?"

"Of course. 24 hours ago at noon."

"I will ignore that you did that before you actually proposed," Kurt laughed. Blaine blushed and chuckled. "Now, I love you Blaine Warbler, but you have to leave for your room now and I will meet you and Finn at the building with Rachel at noon."

Blaine smiled and fell even more in love, if that was possible. "I can't believe that we're doing this. But in the best way possible."

"Me too. I can't wait until I can call you my husband. Oh my god, Blaine, you're going to be my _husband._"

"And you'll be mine." Blaine gave him one last kiss before running off to the guys' carpool. "I love you Kurt Hummel!"

"I love you too," Kurt yelled back. He would never get over his love for Blaine.

* * *

><p>After managing to dodge all the girls' eyes, Kurt slipped out the door of their shared room and ran to meet Rachel in the lobby. He was dressed to the nines in a white suit with a bowtie of Blaine's favorite color, pink. He was certain that this is what his dad had meant when he said that Kurt dressed like he owned a chocolate factory.<p>

"Kurt, you look so good!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran to him. She was dressed in her favorite dress that was sleeveless with a dip in the back and hit at the center of her shins. She looked like a vision in her Audrey Hepburn-esque dress.

"Thank you Rachel," he said gratefully. "You look lovely too. Understated enough to not draw attention away from me." He gave her a wink and pulled her towards the street to hail a cab.

"Did you get rings?" Rachel asked when they were seated in the cab.

"Indeed. There was a set that were honestly rather inexpensive at Tiffany's that we found last night."

Rachel practically swooned. "I can't believe you're doing this. You're marrying your high school sweetheart with rings from Tiffany's in New York City. It's got to be like a dream."

Kurt looked out the window and then to his best friend. "It is. I hope that I never wake up from it."

They rode in an excited silence to the courthouse. When they pulled up, Rachel held his hand and asked, "Are you ready to become Mr. Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

"I am. And I'm also impressed that you got the surnames right."

She giggled and paid the driver.

Inside, they spotted Finn and Blaine straight away, chatting in a corner.

Since Blaine's back was turned, Kurt walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but I do believe that you are too handsome to keep living alone so would like to get married?"

The shorter boy laughed and turned. His laugh was soon caught in his throat. Kurt was as breathtaking as he had ever seen. "You are so beautiful Kurt."

Kurt took the time to look Blaine up and down. His fiancé was dressed in a fitted white tuxedo jacket and black pants with a classic black bowtie. In short, he looked-

"Incredible," Kurt breathed. "You look incredible, Blaine."

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel?" a soft voice called out in the lobby.

The two men raised their hands and went over to the woman standing by a set of double doors.

"Are you two ready to start your lives together?" she asked.

Blaine met Kurt's eyes and they smiled warmly at each other.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

The woman grinned at the obviously in love couple. "Then you can follow me."

She lead them down a hallway until they reached a room with the name "Judge Joseph Warner" in the door in gold leaf.

"Right inside."

The group of four went into the room and was greeted with a loud "Congratulations!"

Suffice it to say that Kurt and Blaine were shocked to see all of their friends there.

Kurt turned to Rachel who was looking at every other possible thing but her friend. "Rachel…"

"Okay, please don't be angry at me Kurt! Santana made me tell! She threatened to make my hands look like they went through a shredder and I just can't let that happen with a week to go for my latest NYADA scholarship auditions!"

"It's fine, Rachel," Blaine cut in. Kurt gave him a look. "No, really, it is. I mean, we can't have our family-family around, but this is the closest thing that some of us have to family and I for one am really happy that they're here."

Kurt saw the hurt behind Blaine's eyes when he realized that Blaine was right. His parents wouldn't want to be here regardless of their age and these friends of theirs were the most important people in his life.

"You're right. I'm glad that we get to share this with you all," Kurt addressed his friends. "You're our family and as long as you don't tell Mr. Schuester, this is going to be great."

Before anyone else could say anything though, the judge spoke up. "So who are Kurt and Blaine?"

The two boys raised the hand that wasn't holding the others'.

"Well, are you two ready to get married?"

"I know I am," Blaine said. He turned to Kurt. "Are you?"

"More than ever."

"Then come on up here! The rest of you can have a seat in the surrounding chairs."

They all did as they were told. Blaine and Kurt stood before Judge Warner with Rachel by Kurt and Finn by Blaine.

After the preliminary words on the union they would be joining in, it was time for Kurt and Blaine to say their vows.

"Kurt, from the second you stopped me in the hallway, I knew that my life was going to change. I didn't know why or how, but the feeling was there. I'm sorry that it took me so long to come to my senses, but I plan on making it up to you everyday for the rest of our lives. I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life and I know that you will continue to make it magical until I die."

"Oh, God, how do I top that?" Kurt rhetorically asked with a small laugh. "I don't know but I'll try. Blaine, I know that you always say that you wish you had come to terms with your feelings earlier, but I will never regret becoming your best friend before we crossed over to boyfriends. It let me see that you are much more than just a very attractive face. Although, you're kind of a nerd, I will never stop loving you. You make my life exciting every day and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt say Tina hand a handkerchief to Brittany then on to Rachel. If he wasn't so blissfully happy, he was sure that he would be tearing up too.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take Blaine Jonathan Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kurt's heart leapt at 'husband.' "I do." He slid the simple silver band onto Blaine's left ring finger.

"And do you, Blaine Jonathan Anderson, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," he whispered as a single tear slipped out and he slipped on the identical silver band onto Kurt.

"Before I continue, I must ask if anyone has any objections?" Judge Warner paused for a moment before continuing. "If no one objects, then by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you legally wed. You may kiss your husband."

Blaine all but jumped into Kurt's arms as the ceremony came to a close. They heard their friends laugh and begin to clap wildly.

They broke apart and realized that they were both in tears.

"Hello, Husband," Kurt whispered. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"Hello to you too, Husband," Blaine said, equally quiet and happy.

They stepped apart to see only themselves, Finn, and Judge Warner in the room.

"Where did everyone go?" Kurt asked his step-brother.

"Don't worry about it. Now don't you have a thing for me to sign or something?" Finn said. Even he was impressed by how smoothly he changed the subject.

"Right," Judge Warner said. He pulled out the marriage certificate. "I need you all to sign at the designated lines and you're free to go and be a happy young married couple!"

Kurt heard Blaine whisper the word "married" to himself with a huge smile.

They all signed in the correct places. ("No Finn, you sign _there _unless you want to be the one married to Blaine." "Please don't marry me Finn. It'd be too awkward.")

Finn left them in the lobby to go find Rachel outside and to give the newlywed couple a touch of privacy.

"Can you believe this?" Blaine asked his husband.

"Not at all. I'm just in shock, but it's in the best way possible." Kurt looked down at his ring. "If this is a dream, can we never wake up?"

"Of course," Blaine said. He leaned up slightly and gave Kurt another passionate kiss. "And I have another surprise for you."

"Blaine, you already surprised me with getting married. What else could there possibly be?"

"I got us a private room for the night. It's not the honeymoon suite or anything, but a room that doesn't smell like Axe or acetone from hundreds of bottles of nailpolish seems far more ideal for our first night as a married couple."

Kurt let his mouth fall open in shock before composing himself. "I wouldn't say that there are hundreds of bottles…but that sounds perfect. We'll get some sparkling cider and celebrate like we did after your very successful run as Tony."

Blaine flushed slightly red and laughed. "Well, hopefully this time is less awkward and way longer."

Kurt laughed a bit at the memories of their first awkward time. "Come on. We have to change and go start vocal rehearsals for Nationals."

"Unless we wear your voice out tonight," Blaine muttered under his breath with a wink.

Kurt gave him a scandalized smack on the shoulder.

"Oh so you're hitting me already, is that how this is going to go?" Blaine joked.

"If you say things like that in public, it will be," Kurt said in a joking manner as well. He pulled Blaine into another kiss before pulling him to the doors.

As soon as they opened, bubbles were being blown right at the couple by their friends.

Another rousing chorus of 'Congratulations' was heard. Applause started, but this time it was by random passersby. The amount of acceptance they all felt was overwhelming.

This really wasn't Ohio anymore and no one seemed to miss it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," <em>Blaine sang with all the emotion he had.

"_Come what may, come what may,"_ he and Kurt sang. They reached out to take each other's hand. "_I will love you until my dying day." _

The applause for the duet was deafening. The couple squeezed the others' hand and took a bow, rings glinting in the light.

It didn't matter if they won Nationals this year or not.

It didn't even matter what happened for the rest of the year.

Kurt had Blaine and Blaine had Kurt.

And nothing else seemed to matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo….yeah. Oh! For those of you have questions about Blaine being legal or not, my headcanon is that when he was beat up, he had to start over as a freshman at Dalton to get his grades back to where they were. So he would be a year older than his classmates. Okay? Okay. Glad we cleared that up.<strong>

**Now what did you all think?**


End file.
